Reckless Serenade 01
by Abbykinz813
Summary: John is surprised to find Karkat standing at his door one night, drenched in the pouring rain. But as the two get to know each other personally, he starts to feel a bit different towards the troll. slight AU.


**Oh god sorry if I just totally killed this fandom. First JohnKat fanfic, and it's awfully short. Bleh. I still find it cute though. A bit OOC, kind of. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for any errors, I didn't really check it before uploading.**

* * *

><p>It had been a strange day when John had opened the door, ready to yell at whoever was abusing his doorbell, and found his gray skinned, yellow eyed troll friend standing in the rain, looking more than a little pissed off and – maybe he was just imagining this – but a bit scared. John didn't hesitate to pull Karkat into his house and away from the storm that was roaring outside. He decided that whatever had happened, he would ask later. Getting the troll dry and comfortable was what mattered more than his curiosity.<p>

"What the fuck took you so long, idiot?" Karkat growled, following the boy up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Sorry! It's not like I expected to find you standing out there." John said, grabbing a towel and dropping it on the troll's head.

"Yeah, well, I didn't either!"

"How did you get here, anyway?" John asked, rubbing the towel around on Karkat's head, but his hands were slapped away with an 'I can do it myself'.

"How the hell should I know? Last time I checked, I was walking down the hall and I fucking passed out and woke up here." He explained, drying his hair as he did so and patting down the rest of his skin as well.

"How'd you know this was my house, though?"

Karkat stared at him with a very deadpan look. "The box in your yard says Egbert, dumbass."

"Oh, right. The mailbox." He nodded, dropping the damp towel into the hamper. "Um, dry clothes, then." He said and hastily led Karkat to his room, thankful that his father was away for the night on business. Still, he was a bit antsy about his troll friend being there.

John's room was messy as always, though he had cleaned up the clown drawings on his walls and replaced most of his movie posters. There were still clothes strewn on the floor and games in random places, but that was to be expected.

The human sighed, rummaging through his closet. Karkat was a bit taller than him, so most of his clothes weren't going to fit. Finally he found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he never wore, but was surprised to turn around and see the troll already removing his clothes. "Whoa whoa whoa!" John covered his eyes with one hand, holding out the clothes with the other. "A little warning next time."

"What's the problem? I'm sick of being in these wet clothes."

"Yes, but next time warn me before you suddenly get naked, alright?" John said, quickly turning to face the wall once Karkat had taken the clothes from his hands. The troll mumbled something about immaturity and pulled on the slightly small pair of clothes, but was grateful they were dry.

John rocked back and forth on his feet, now back to facing his friend. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked when he noticed Karkat climbing into his bed.

"I'm sleeping. I assume this is what you humans sleep in, and I'm tired as fuck. We'll figure out how to get me back tomorrow." The troll explained, curling under the covers quickly after that. John sighed and grabbed one of the pillows (much to Karkat's dismay) and a spare blanket before curling up on his computer chair. This was going to be a very interesting stay.

* * *

><p><p>

Days turned into weeks, and after two months the two had practically given up on getting Karkat home. John's dad has welcomed him with open (though slightly confused) arms, and was given the spare bedroom to sleep in for his stay. They had gone to the store that day to find the troll clothes that would fit him, though he had to be careful when going out because of his horns and other inhuman aspects. John found himself enjoying Karkat's company, despite the severity of getting him back to his home planet. After the first two weeks, he almost didn't want the troll to leave, though he felt very selfish for thinking that and didn't dare say it out loud.

"Hey idiot, what's up with you?" Karkat asked, bonking John on the head with his fist. The two were currently sitting in front of John's TV, a new addition to his room, playing a racing game.

"Nothing." John said quickly, clearing his mind of any depressing thoughts.

Karkat gave him a look of slightly peeved knowing, but didn't press any further. The troll wasn't stupid; he could tell something was eating at the kid. He just wasn't quite sure what.

Unbeknownst to Karkat, John was battling an inner turmoil that was really taking a toll on the boy's self control. He had never really met the troll in person, and when John had seen him for the first time that night, he felt something strange in his chest. Over the two months of constantly being together, the feeling only got stronger. He noticed his heartbeat speeding up when the troll even just lightly brushed him, and even the gentle punches and nudges made his stomach jump.

"John." Karkat growled, setting down the controller. He was getting tired of this. The boy was constantly spacing off or shying away from him. It was annoying, really. He just wished the human would quit acting so strangely and tell him what was wrong.

"Ah, uh, yeah Kar?" John said, snapping out of his thoughts with a slight blush on his face. The troll was so close, staring right at him. He felt like he was under a microscope and all his thoughts were out for everyone to read.

"Stop being an asshole and tell me what's wrong."

"N-nothing wrong." John said, avoiding the troll's gaze.

However, Karkat grabbed the human by his cheeks and forced his head to turn back towards him. John's chest practically exploded. His eyes widened, face turning red. Karkat furrowed his eyebrows. This was getting old really fast. "You are the worst fucking liar ever, you know that?"

John gulped, not daring to trust his voice.

"John, tell me." Karkat growled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!" John tried to get away from the troll, but Karkat grabbed him by his wrists and pulled him closer.

"Just fucking tell me already!"

"I like you, alright!" the human yelled in defeat, dropping his head in shame. How could he have told him! He was never going to live this down, ever.

Karkat stared in shock. John had constantly told the troll that he wasn't a homosexual, and yet here he was, confessing his feelings for the troll. However, he was oddly… _happy_, about it. Karkat had never really seen them as more than friends, but suddenly the idea of being together – if it was even possible to be matesprits with a human – excited him. Which reminded the troll that John was still sitting there, trapped in his grasp, feeling humiliated. Karkat lifted the boy's chin to see his eyes watering, face flushed as red as his blood.

"You idiot." Karkat grinned, pulling him close. "You should have just fucking told me."

John didn't have a chance to react other than raising an eyebrow in confusion before the troll was kissing him, pressing their bodies together. The human gasped, which might not have been the best decision (depending on the view of the situation) because this brought Karkat to taking it a step further, pulling himself up to his knees to sit more comfortably and curl over the human, slipping his tongue inside the now opened mouth.

However, John's brain was so jumbled up that after a couple of seconds of trying to sort things out, he finally decided to just fuck it and actually respond to what was going on. So, using as little of his brain as he could, the boy wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck, pulling the two closer.

The troll grinned, pushing John to the floor. The black haired teen let out a yelp of surprise when his back hit the carpet, but he didn't argue. He stared up at his friend, eyes wide and both gasping for breath in their short pause.

"K-Karkat, I…"

"Shut up, idiot." He hissed, dipping down to catch his lips again. The troll had no idea what kind of rules this broke in either of their cultures, but he really didn't care. All he wanted was John as close to him as possible; and, dammit, that was exactly what he was going to do, whether it was right or not.


End file.
